


《花語三十題／向日葵，沉默的愛》

by Ephraim0328



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmC - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephraim0328/pseuds/Ephraim0328
Summary: 作為給予中國讀者看是否能成功閱讀的測試文本，內容為花語三十題其一。





	《花語三十題／向日葵，沉默的愛》

《花語三十題／向日葵，沉默的愛》

那是一次委託過後的閒暇，第一次與Ephraim來到一處鄉野間的向日葵花田。

基本上這委託也不是什麼特別大的大事，就是有人誤觸山野間的古老封印，結果小惡魔們開始肆意而出，連續數夜鬧得讓整村人心惶惶。

正愁著生活費的Ephraim一聽到這委託，自然是立刻就代為接下這委託，拖著這對兄弟一塊去。

找到源頭、解決惡魔、得到報酬，然後呢？

Ephraim靜靜的佇立在花田中，高聳的向日葵將她身影掩去。

夏日的陽光灑在她身上，順著山丘撫下的風，將她的衣角與長髮吹得飛揚。

或許是因為向日葵與她的笑容相映，在找到她的那一瞬，Vergil與Dante覺得那是相當炫目的一瞬。

溫暖的笑容，柔和的眼神，在他們面前Ephraim永遠都如此坦然而笑。

她上前挽住Vergil和Dante的手，將他們兄弟倆往花田的一處拉去。

她們一路走到一處丘陵上，在一棵高聳的大樹旁往下望去。

金黃璀璨的花田、清澈倒映天空白雲的湖泊。

「偶爾這樣休息一下也很棒不是嗎？村裡人還幫我們準備了食物喔！我們就在這裡野餐完再回去嘛！」Ephraim笑嘻嘻的鬆開雙手，對她而言這次的委託除卻工作之外，正好順便出來踏青放鬆。

看著她開心的笑靨，這對兄弟倒是難得沉默的附和了這提議。

算一算，Ephraim待在他們兄弟身旁的也滿了兩年，無論是生活還是家務上她打點了一切，甚至連同債務和報酬她也一併管著。

「好歹我也曾經幫著經營孤兒院呢！算帳這種事情我還是做得來的！」那時的她就這樣包攬一切，時而接下委託分派給他們兄弟倆。

而當他們結束委託回來時，事務所肯定會是燈火通明、溫暖、帶著餐點的香味。

她沒有特別吵鬧過什麼，也很少特別要求什麼，除了要求Vergil與Dante必須負擔起家務責任之外，她足夠安分。

不買新衣服、不要求什麼大餐，不會奢望鮮花與禮物，她就只是那樣沉默的、自然的，像是向日葵一樣，永遠都把目光與笑容向著他們兄弟倆。

她是屬於他們兄弟倆的向日葵。

總是將目光凝望在他們身上，笑容裡是信任、寵溺還有點無可奈何。

她的愛溫暖卻也沉默，可每一次都能因為她的注目而被填滿了內心虛榮。

就這樣三個人一起到最後好像也不壞，Vergil和Dante彼此只是交換了眼神，卻什麼都不說。

伸手接過Ephraim遞來的餐點，喝著Ephraim斟的茶，她捧著被切成被斜切成三角的三明治，像隻小倉鼠一樣的專心啃食著。

但她的目光不會離開他們兄弟倆太久，然後、捏著手帕伸手擦去了他們唇畔的沾染，輕斥的語氣依舊溫柔且有笑意。

她的愛很沉默，不大肆宣揚、只是自然而然的，伴隨在旁。

宛如向日葵，沉默而永恆的追隨著太陽。

By Ephraim wright 2019/07/14

測試、是否能閱讀。


End file.
